Violet Sky
by Depopulating
Summary: SoraxRoxas ...Sora can't compare to his brother's other boy friends... Incest


**I wanna talk to you.  
**I followed you with your friends.

**The last time we talked, you reduced me to tears.  
**I stepped in a steaming pile of shi—

**I promise you that won't happen again!  
**I devised a plan to make you mine.

* * *

**Do I attract you?  
**I raise my nose high in the air, pretending I don't notice you walk by.

**Do I repulse you with my queasy smile?  
**I grin from your jokes, showing off that string of green spinach stuck to a tooth.

**Am I too dirty?  
**I know we're brothers, but come_ on_.

**Am I too flirty?  
**I bat eyelashes in your direction, scaring you off to another route.

**Do I like what you like?  
**I_ try_ to eat sea salt ice cream, but it makes me vomit out unknown things from last week.

**I could be wholesome  
**Can't you see that gold halo perched atop my head?

**I could be loathsome  
**I didn't notice that you were there when I pulled out that wedgie.

**Guess I'm a little bit shy  
**I sit on the sidelines of your life.

**Why don't you like me?  
**Have you even seen your repulsive dirty underwear that I have to wash?

**Why don't you like me without making me try?  
**I glance surreptitiously at your gorgeous visage every time you pass.

* * *

**I try to be like that one, Axel,**

**I want to be just like that lad.**

**I did whatever you loved about him.**

**I've gone identity mad!

* * *

**

**I could be brown  
**The sun is such evil for skin as pale as mine has become.

**I could be blue  
**I try to pull you back to me, asking you not to leave.

**I could be violet sky  
**I purposely strip in front of the open window.

**I could be hurtful  
**I use _your_ entire bottle of hair gel to heighten my insane spikes every morning.

**I could be purple  
**While trying to dye my hair crimson, the _blood-looking_ mess spilled all over the sink; you walked in, barely glanced at the mess, and fainted into a heap. I guess you're weak when it comes to bodily liquids.

**I could be anything you like  
**I'll put on an organization coat if you want.

**Gotta be green  
**I stare into the store's glass window filled with emerald eye contacts, wishing I had beautiful green eyes.

**Gotta be mean  
**My sudden protection and jealously over you seems to reel you in more,

**Gotta be everything more  
**But you glare at me with such distaste.

* * *

**Why don't you like me?**

I'm becoming an ass, but you don't like that one bit.

**Why don't you like me?**

My hair's so sharp, you're afraid to come near it.

**Why don't you love me for me?**

I don't have Axel's full kit.

* * *

**Getting angry doesn't solve anything.  
**Please don't hurt me and my pathetic attempts to change me.

**Should I bend over?  
**You grimaced at the flash of my ass, turning to escape to your room.

**Should I look older?  
**I take a magnifying glass to prove that hair is, in fact, growing above my mouth and below my nose, however microscopic it may be.

**Just to be put on your shelf?  
**The brother-to-brother family portrait photo shoots menacing stares at me from your dresser.

* * *

**I try to be like our best friend Riku.**

**You seem to like him more than me a tad,**

**So I tried to be what he seemed to be.**

**I've gone identity mad!**

* * *

**I could be brown  
**I seductively rub in suntan lotion on my greased skin when we visit the beach.

**I could be blue  
**I make sure I'm silent most of the time; no sense in stating any opinions.

**I could be violet sky  
**I hold you in strong, muscular arms as we watch the dusk sink into black stars.

**I could be hurtful  
**I throw the ball softly across the sand, knowing full well you're not the best catcher.

**I could be purple  
**Working out to maintain this burly figure isn't as easy as it sounds.

**I could be anything you like  
**I'm usually a great time in bed.

**Gotta be green  
**Don't stare at Kairi over there; it pulls on my tolerance chain.

**Gotta be mean  
**Don't tell me that long hair doesn't look good on me.

**Gotta be everything more  
**You look horribly bored by my show.

* * *

**Why don't you like me?**

I'm a slight bit moody, but I thought you liked that.

**Why don't you like me?**

**  
**I'm as mysterious behind my shiny hair as I can be.

**Why don't you love me for me?**

I can't compare to him.

* * *

**Say what you want****  
**They both left you.

**Just satisfy yourself  
**With the thought of another boyfriend, another toss in the sheets.

**But you only want what everybody else…  
**I gift you with another hug.

…**says you should want...  
**Not your brother.

* * *

**I try to be like your other buddy Hayner.**

**He shared many of your interests, however sad.**

**So I tried to be what you saw in him.**

**I've gone just completely mad!**

* * *

**I could be brown  
**I accompany you all over the streets.

**I could be blue  
**I worry over false accusations.

**I could be violet sky.  
**I place myself beside you, licking, savoring the confused taste of sea salt ice cream.

**I could be hurtful  
**I can pretend you don't even exist.

**I could be purple  
**I am depressed over the fact you forgot about our big plans.

**I could be anything you like  
**I am told I'm a very passionate kisser.

**Gotta be green  
**I feel a bit envious towards you and your constant luck.

**Gotta be mean  
**I have to beat you at everything we do.

**Gotta be everything more  
**You're just…walking away from poor me.

* * *

**Why don't you like me?**

I have a nice build, but you're not completely into that.

**Why don't you like me?**

I'm very intelligent, but so are you.

**Why don't you love me for me?**

Hayner and I are nothing alike.

* * *

**I could be brown **

Just like my plain hair.

**I could be blue **

Just like my glossy eyes.

**I could be violet sky **

Just like the one above our heads.

**I could be hurtful **

Just like you hurt me.

**I could be purple **

Just like how I hold my breath.

**I could be anything you like**

Just like the rest of the guys.

**Gotta be green **

Just like the crispy beach grass.

**Gotta be mean **

Just like the race to impress your heart.

**Gotta be everything more **

Just like the perfect man you always dreamed of.

* * *

**How can I help it?**

I step into the house, slamming the door behind me.

**How can I help it?**

The area is quiet…but your keys rest upon the table.

**How can I help what you think?**

I hear sobs drifting off from the bathroom.

**Hello my baby.**

On the bathroom floor from hours before.

**Hello my baby.**

Is that crimson you let from your veins?

**Putting my life on the brink.**

He cheated on you, didn't he?

* * *

**Why don't you like me?  
**You soak my shirt with rough tears.

**Why don't you like me?  
**You tell me that you've always loved me…

**Why don't you like me?  
**…But only as a support system.

**Why don't you like me?  
**Your hands rest upon my chest, holding onto me tightly.

**Why don't you like yourself?**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes, I am completely aware that this one made absolutely NO sense and it probably sucked a lot of butt, but… yeah. Sora was comparing himself to Roxas's other 'boyfriends' …and…well… I guess you could tell that at the end, Sora _still_ didn't get his brother. Heh. Just try not to be harsh in reviews, okay? 

**PS:** You see the bold words? They're lyrics from a song, but I changed some around and one part. It's from the awesome song Grace Kelly by Mika. It's so damn catchy...


End file.
